<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>so hold my hand and we'll face the dawn together by letmeshouyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922558">so hold my hand and we'll face the dawn together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeshouyou/pseuds/letmeshouyou'>letmeshouyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>candids &amp; cameos [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi is scared, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto won't leave him though, Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M, bokuaka drabbles, rainy nights, slight sadness :(</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeshouyou/pseuds/letmeshouyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi didn’t really need to say anything more, his eyes said more than his words. Then again, Bokuto and Akaashi always managed to understand each other better than most people. Their relationship was difficult for even them to describe. It was a feeling that passed friendship for sure. They figured it out when it wasn’t just off the court when they felt the rush of their heartbeats. That way, they couldn’t blame it on exhaustion and excitement.</p><p>Not that Bokuto wanted to hide that feeling, at all. When he was with Akaashi he felt a feeling that could only be described as fantastical. When Akaashi Keiji smiled at him it felt as if he was opening a gift that never stopped giving.</p><p>Unfortunately now was not one of those moments, because thunder struck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>candids &amp; cameos [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>so hold my hand and we'll face the dawn together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto looked up at the sky late that night after practice, It was getting a bit cloudy outside. Bokuto didn't really mind the rain, but Akaashi did. The rain reminded him of darkness and loneliness and night's like those always ended with a call asking Bokuto to come over.</p><p> </p><p>To be completely honest, Bokuto thought Akaashi was perfect. Perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect personality, perfect <em>everything</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi only had one flaw, he didn’t see these things about himself. The rain brought out Akaashi’s worst insecurities and increased them tenfold. These were his inner demons, brought up by offhanded comments that were said about him while growing up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, he seems like a nice kid, but isn’t he sort of…<strong>plain</strong>”.</p><p> </p><p>“As a setter he has a nice technique, but it’s rather routine and <strong>boring</strong>”.                    </p><p> </p><p>These words were said with no consideration, yet they held no malice, only people’s honest opinions. If only they knew to not express them right in front of the subject of their conversation. People may not intend to be mean, but that doesn’t stop words from hurting.</p><p> </p><p>That’s why Akaashi Keiji hated the rain more then anything else. When he looked at the dark clouds all he could see was his own shortcomings and was blind to everything else. If Akaashi’s perfections were a beautiful bone white, then his flaws were a slashing crimson that destroyed and covered up all the good.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto sighed as the sky continued to darken, it was most definitely going to rain. He might as well just go over to Akaashi’s place now since it was guaranteed he’d be getting a phone call anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto meandered his way over, taking his time since the rain hadn’t started to fall yet. When he reached Akaashi’s house his hand raised itself up in a familiar gesture and began to knock. In the rest and fall of about two or three seconds the door creaked open to reveal a mess of curly black hair and olive-green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Bokuto-san”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi didn’t really need to say anything more, his eyes said more than his words. Then again, Bokuto and Akaashi always managed to understand each other better than most people. Their relationship was difficult for even them to describe. It was a feeling that passed friendship for sure. They figured it out when it wasn’t just off the court when they felt the rush of their heartbeats. That way, they couldn’t blame it on exhaustion and excitement.</p><p> </p><p>Not that Bokuto wanted to hide that feeling, at all. When he was with Akaashi he felt a feeling that could only be described as fantastical. When Akaashi Keiji smiled at him it felt as if he was opening a gift that never stopped giving.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately now was not one of those moments, because thunder struck. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi quickly opened the door wider and pulled Bokuto in, effectively sealing themselves away from whatever Akaashi was afraid to face in the storm.</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi", Bokuto said quietly as his hands delicately moved with muscle memory, "Look at me".</p><p> </p><p>He did.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you so afraid of?".</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi wasted no time in forming a response, considering he already knew the answer, "Myself".</p><p> </p><p>But now Bokuto was confused, <em>what about the storm made Akaashi afraid of himself?</em></p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san, do you want to know why I am<em> really</em> afraid of storms?".</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me", Bokuto said as seriously as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi sighed and looked out the window, frown deepening as the rain continued to splatter on the patterned glass.</p><p> </p><p>"When I look in the rain, I see my flaws. The rain is free to go wherever it lands, and does it with pleasure. The rain twists and flows as if it's dancing while I'm stiff as a board all of the time. Bokuto-san, the rain comforts and makes everyone feel free but I drag them down".</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto was silent as Akaashi talked, the former probably not event noticing the tears on his face and the utter heartbreak in his face.</p><p> </p><p>"But most of all Bokuto-san, I think I'm afraid of the coming dawn. Full of promises for the future and day a little different from the last one. But I don't feel free Bokuto-san, Instead I see no future and seem to be grounded to one place".</p><p> </p><p>At this point Bokuto could barely take it anymore, his chest felt as if were about to burst open. He grabbed Akaashi's fingers and wrapped them in his own.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, there is one more difference between you and the rain Akaashi".</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi looked up, Tears lightly dusting the ends of his eyebrows in such a way they looked like raindrops.</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san?"</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto looked grave, but in way that it looked like something broke and he was trying not to let the dam come flooding out.</p><p> </p><p>"The rain and the dawn are beautiful... but also fleeting, they don't stay here for very long. However you Akaashi are more beautiful then the dawn and the rain and you last a lot longer too".</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi finally succumbed to his feelings and sobbed into Bokutos' chest, But he wasn't done.</p><p> </p><p>"And if you're too scared to face the dawn alone, I'll be there with you. So hold my hand and we'll face the dawn together".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is inspired by the song "Dusk till' Dawn"</p><p>Akaashi's eye color has never been confirmed so I went with green.</p><p>I hope you liked it :)</p><p>this also on my tumblr under the same username: pastel-drabbles</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>